


Refreshment

by Saku015



Series: Sengen Week 2019 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Caring, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft Asagiri Gen, Tired Ishigami Senkuu, cola - Freeform, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Senku is tried. Gen takes care of him.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Kinrou/Kohaku (Dr. STONE)
Series: Sengen Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716619
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Refreshment

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Cola.

If Senku hated something with fierce hatred, that was PE class. He wasn’t really athletic, from which their new teacher interpreted that he didn’t take the class seriously. Sue to that – and to make him work harder – the man paid him more attention than to anyone else in their class. Needless to say, it always caused an aching body for the green haired boy – every fucking time! 

By the time they reached the end of their first semester, Senku had more than 20 ideas in his head how to kill the bastard with the help of science.

”Why is the sour face?” Kohaku asked as they were walking towards the gates of the school. It was Friday, which was equal with PE in sixth period.

”You know why,” Senku growled and Kohaku hummed.

”Still problems with PE.” It was not a question, so Senku didn’t give an answer. ”It is not your fault that you’re lame on that field.” Kohaku said matter-of-factly and Senku’s eye twitched. However, before he had the time to answer, they heard a cheerful voice.

”Senku-chan!” The turned their heads towards it and found their respective boyfriends waiting for them in the gate. 

Kohaku darted forward, wrapping his arms around Kinrou’s neck, then kissed him passionately. Senku saw how the man’s face turned into a thousand shapes of red. Senku had also reached them within a few seconds and Gen wrapped his arm around his shoulder immediately. Senku leaned his head against his shoulder with a relieved groan.

”Be gentle with him, he had a hard day?” Kohaku said to the duel-haired boy, whose eyebrows narrowed.

”PE again?” He asked and Senku hummed affirmatively. ”I can help you, you know. I use knives during my performances often enough.”

”Killing people is not allowed!” Kinrou spoke up with anger in his voice. ”Rules are rules!”

”Ah, do you really think that I’d kill someone?” Gen asked, offended.

”You totally would,” Kohaku said. A sadistic grin appeared on Gen’s face which was a clear proof of her statement. ”Come on, Kinrou. Leave these two, sociopaths alone,” Kohaku said, taking her boyfriend’s hand in hers.

”I cannot comprehend how they can go to the gym on every Friday,” Senku murmured. ”Aren’t they tired?” He felt as something cold was pressed against his cheek and jumped in surprise.

”Here, babe,” Gen said with a kind smile and pushed the bottle of cold cola into his hands gently. ”You deserve it.”


End file.
